Dreamy Prince 2018 week 1: Ibuki's Self Produce interview!
MAIN QUESTIONS AND ITS ANSWERS ARE BOLD Interviewer: welcome Ibuki! today we will ask you some questions! Ibuki: Go on! Interviewer: where are you from? Ibuki: i was born from philippines. im half filipino and half american then moved to tokyo after i graduated from MIT Interviewer: who are your parents and where are they? Ibuki: Risa Fernandez the idol is my mother. who was killed by my stepmom but now she was resurrected. and my dad named Christopher Tsubasaragi who was the one who take care of me since childhood now committed suicide months ago. Interviewer: what's your dream? Ibuki: to be an idol of course and be with my friends Interviewer: who was your favorite singer? Ibuki: owl city. his songs are inspiring. Interviewer: now that owl city is your favorite singer, would you debut singing his song? Ibuki: depends. if i have time lol. Interviewer: whats your favorite english song? Ibuki: Strawberry avalanche, Montana, fireflies, galaxies, how i became the sea, tokyo, metropolis, i really like you, call me maybe, counting stars and i dunno maybe i forgot some... Interviewer: any idols you look up to? Ibuki: my mom probably. at first, i never dreamed to be an idol even if i keep looking at her old concerts at the cafe. but now, i will be the best idol for her! Interviewer: at some free time, what you always do with yourself or with your friends? Ibuki: i probably go to net cafe, go play MOBA games with my friends, eat fast food at mcdo, hang out with my dog. or often honoka will challenge me again. Interviewer: i will ask you some series of questions that you have to answer honestly. is it true that yuna made a horrible joke about you? Ibuki: true. i left japan because of that Interviewer: did your stepmom really killed you? Ibuki: yes. i was in a coma for 3 weeks. Interviewer: is it true that you have depression? Ibuki: yes... Interviewer: okay. now, whats your favorite brand? why? Ibuki: my brand of course! i loved its coords. ''' Interviewer: so... what you and honoka always do? Ibuki: okay... i have to be honest... honoka and i would end up fighting like dogs and pull each other's hair and bite each other and also bark at each other... everytime theres a contest she signs us up without my permission. Interviewer: whats your favorite idol songs? Ibuki: signalize, one step, glittering messenger, TSU-BO-MI azayakana mirai eh, boombayah, i am the best, fire, dream ballon Interviewer: since when the last time you got sick? Ibuki: some months ago. i got sick because of my great internal struggle over my future and my destiny had in effect carried over me. i got sick because of my several attempts of becoming as perfect as my mother. Interviewer: what's your favorite book? Ibuki: hunger games. i loved its story. Interviewer: what is your favorite food? Ibuki: macaroni soup, lasagna, japanese foods. also anything spicy i loved those Interviewer: What do you want to do when you are older? Ibuki: i want to still continue being an idol because i want to. '''Interviewer: so last 2 questions. why did you become an idol? Ibuki: actually, i never dreamed of being an idol. but i wanted to be an idol so i can continue the legacy of tsubasaragis. Interviewers: what are your feelings now that you're doing this for the contest? Ibuki: actually, i feel nervous because me, taiga and honoka might lose. but i will still do my best with taiga and honoka! Interviewer: bonus question: what will you do if you win with taiga and honoka? Ibuki: nothing much, but me, taiga and honoka would end up drinking beer and eat again after we win... Interviewer: That concludes our interview. Thank you so much, Sir Ibuki Tsubasaragi for this amazing time. Ibuki: Your welcome! i wish everyone luck for the contest! Category:TedPatrick1005